Animart!
by Piratical Nonsense Youkai
Summary: What happens when anime characters go shopping at Walmart? It's bound to get pretty darn interesting...-


Hello! If you haven't seen the travel-around email: 50 fun things to do @ Walmart, then you're missing out! I got this email, and was crying by the end! So my friend ShinobiGoddess and I decided to write this story! Anywho, laugh, enjoy, and r&r!  
  
Various anime characters are shopping at Walmart, just enjoying the day, and hanging out with some of their friends. But all that is about to turn around because some of the characters are getting a little bored.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Man, this is soo boring Kagome! Why do we have to go shopping with you anyway?  
  
Kagome: Because I said so.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Aww man.hey! ::grins:: Shippo, I think Kagome needs a shopping cart, don't you? ::winks::  
  
Shippo: Oh, yeah Inu-Yasha, I think you're right!  
  
Kagome: Oh, I don't need-  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't be ridiculous Kagome, you can't carry all your items in that puny little basket! And since I sure as heck 'aint gonna carry your crap, you'll need a shopping cart! Let's go Shippo!  
  
Kagome: Well, um, thanks Inu-Yasha! ::Thinks:: I've got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, Joey, Yusuke, and Sanosuke are walking around doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Sano, I dare you to.::whispers in his ear::  
  
Sano: Yeah! I'll do it! ::Runs off::  
  
Joey: Wha'd ya tell him to do?  
  
Yusuke: Oh.you'll see! ::Runs off as well::  
  
Joey: HEY! What the- what am I supposed to do?  
  
Yusuke: Just stand there!  
  
Joey: Umm.okay?  
  
Back to Inu-Yasha and Shippo.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah! Let's get another one Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Alright Inu-Yasha!  
  
::Shippo jumps in a cart, and Inu-Yasha starts to wheel it towards the clothes. Shippo grabs some and throws them in the cart. They then head to the food isle, and Shippo piles bags of candy in. Finally, they go to the CD's and pile some in. They then push the cart over to the door of the bathroom, and run away:: (Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations)  
  
(A/N: Just thought I'd take a moment to intervene. I'll note which activity has been completed once the anime characters have completed it k? Oh, that made sense.^-^ Anywho, you get what I mean!)  
  
Yugi and Yahiko are in the toy isle. Yahiko is admiring the GI Joe's, while Yugi is awed by all the X-Men toys.  
  
Yahiko: Hey Yugi, if there were a battle between GI Joe and X-Men, who do you think would win?  
  
Yugi: Oh, definitaly X-Men!  
  
Yahiko: Ahh, but that's where you're wrong Yugi. GI Joe would kick X-Men butt!  
  
Yugi: I think not! X-Men have mutant powers!  
  
Yahiko: Well GI Joe's have great big bazookas!  
  
Yugi: But you must admit, mutant powers would ultimately triumph over simple weapons!  
  
Yahiko: Oh yeah? Well, I have yet to see the X-Men win against a bazooka!  
  
Yugi: That's because they've never fought against a bazooka!  
  
Yahiko: Well, now's the time! Time to see who would really win!  
  
Yugi: I agree!  
  
Both: Let's do it!  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was still standing there.  
  
Joey: Aww man, what's takin' so long? Those jerks went off and ditched me! Forget it! I'm gonna go have my OWN fun!  
  
::Joey walks past the greeting cards and sees Kenshin. Grinning, he grabs a tube of wrapping paper, and jumps out in front of him::  
  
Joey: Ha! I challenge you Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Hmm? A challenge? ::He turns towards Joey and pulls out his sword:: Very well then, I accept your challenge, but I must warn you, I won't hold back.  
  
Joey: Umm, dude? We're only using these. :He shows Kenshin the wrapping paper::  
  
Kenshin: Ah. ::Puts back the sword, and grabs a tube of wrapping paper:: Very well, If you want to taste the ground, feel free to attack me!  
  
::Joey runs up to him and swings with the wrapping paper, but Kenshin easily dodges it. Kenshin slams the tube on Joey's head, and Joey falls to the floor. Kenshin smiles his (very cute!) smile.  
  
Kenshin: Good fight Joey, but you need more training.  
  
Joey: ::Standing up:: Don't you lecture me! Aww man! ::Walks away with hands in his pockets:: (Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift-wrap)  
  
In the toy isle, Yugi and Yahiko have pulled out all the X-Men toys and GI Joe toys from their boxes.  
  
Yahiko: Are you ready for this Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Bring it on! X-Men will kick butt!  
  
Yahiko: We shall see! To war! (Set up a full-scale battle between GI Joe and X-Men)  
  
As the boys begin their duel, Kyo, Ryoko (from Tenchi Muyo!), and Faye are walking past the isle, and see the battlefield.  
  
Faye: Hey, what are you guys up to?  
  
Yugi: It's War!  
  
Ryoko: I LOVE that game! Vash, get over here! I'll kick your butt!  
  
Yahiko: No, it's a battle between GI Joe and X-Men!  
  
Faye: Really? Yeah! All the way for X-Men!  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Kyo: Yeah, well, I'm all for GI Joe!  
  
::Ryoko appears pulling Vash behind her::  
  
Vash: But I really don't wanna play that game with you!  
  
Ryoko: Aww, come on, you sore loser! ::She sees all the toys:: Huh? What's this?  
  
Kyo: A battle between the mighty GI Joe and their puny opponents, the X- Men!  
  
Faye!: No way man, X-Men WILL win!  
  
Vash: I'll take that bet!  
  
Ryoko: Vash! You found a brain! Alrighty then, I'm going for the GI Joes!  
  
Faye and Vash: X-Men will prevail! ::Ryoko flies to the top shelf, as everyone else struggles to climb up:: (Take bets on the toy battle from above)  
  
Meanwhile, over in the clothes section, Mary and Dorothy are looking at clothes. (Oh, this is bound to get interesting.)  
  
Dorothy: Just look at that outfit! That pink top just doesn't match with the green skirt!  
  
Mary: Oh, I agree completely! Honestly, these people have no sense of fashion at all!  
  
Dorothy: Don't you think we should help them with their poor fashion sense? After all, it's the least we can do to thank them for building this wonderful store where we get all the latest fashions!  
  
Mary: Yay! We'll do just that!  
  
::The two crazy, fashion-hyped women clap hands together, and run into the isles of clothes, picking out skirts and shirts. They then run back, take the clothes that are already on the mannequins, and start to re-dress them with the new clothes::  
  
Dorothy: Oh, isn't this fun?  
  
Mary: Yes! It's just like playing with a big Barbie doll!  
  
::Ayame pops up::  
  
Ayame: Hello ladies, my, what cute outfits you're dressing on those mannequins! But might I suggest some of my own creations?  
  
::Ayame holds up a couple dresses from his store::  
  
Dorothy: Oh, they're just darling!  
  
Mary: Yes! And what color!  
  
Ayame: ::Laughs:: Yes, well, thank you, my dresses are wonderful, aren't they?  
  
Mary: Would you care to join us?  
  
Dorothy: Yes, please!  
  
Ayame: I'd love to!  
  
::They all giggle, and start to dress the mannequins:: (Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit)  
  
Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had just discovered the little electronic cars for toddlers.  
  
Sora: Hey Riku, I bet I could beat you in a race of tiny toddler cars!  
  
Riku: Okay..and if I win?  
  
Sora: I'll let YOU be the hero in Kingdom Hearts 2!  
  
Riku: YOU'RE ON!  
  
::Sora and Riku both got into little cars. Riku in a hot wheels car and Sora got stuck with a Barbie jeep, and they took off. Riku skidded around the toy isles and Sora swirved, just missing him, and crashed in a stock of Barbie dolls::  
  
Riku: Hey! That look suits you!  
  
::Riku begins to laugh:: (Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.)  
  
Over in the sports area, Naraku, Vash, Ed and Duo are trying out various sports equipment.  
  
Vash: Do you guys like comics?  
  
Ed: YAY! Ed loves comics!  
  
Naraku: What are these "comics" you speak of?  
  
Duo: Dude, you don't know what comics are? Where are you from, the medival era?  
  
Naraku: Somewhere around that time.  
  
Duo: .ooookaaayyy.  
  
Vash: Have you ever heard of Calvin and Hobbes?  
  
Ed: YAY! Ed loves Calvin!!! He's Ed's role-model!!!  
  
Duo: Okay.now THAT was obvious!  
  
Naraku: What is Calvin and Hobbes?!  
  
Duo: Oh my- why are you even in this part?!  
  
::Little bubble appears above Naraku's head::  
  
Duo: Ya know- I really wonder why people like you are in these parts of the chapter!  
  
::The bubble pops and a purple-haired, dog-eared girl wearing an orange shirt that says, "I've got issues.DEAL WITH IT!", and blue jean shorts is standing there, next to a girl dressed in a black shirt that says: "I'm awake and dressed.what more do you want from me?", and blue shorts. Her hair is blonde, and she has black marks on her face, like claw marks. They both look impatient::  
  
Vash: Woah! They just appeared, like MAGIC!  
  
Puppy-chan: Duh, we're the authoresses! We can do that stuff!  
  
Shinobi: Now, what's all the trouble with Naraku being in this part?  
  
Duo: He has not a clue what we're talking about! There's no point in him being here if he's clueless as to what's going on!  
  
Puppy-chan: So?  
  
Duo: YOU DON'T EVEN THINK THESE THINGS THROUGH DO YOU!??  
  
Shinobi: No, but we never think anything through so-  
  
Duo: So then.why is he here?  
  
Shinobi: We explained..Because we're the almighty authoresses that can do ANYTHING!  
  
Duo: That's not a good reason!  
  
Shinobi: It is for us! NOW FINISH!  
  
Duo: PLLHHHHH!  
  
::Shinobi grabs Duo's braid and places a pair of cutting scissors next to it::  
  
Duo: NO NOT THE BRAID!!!!  
  
Shinobi: Then hush and continue!  
  
Duo: OKAY, OKAY!!!!  
  
Puppy-chan: Let's go Shinobi! No torturing the actors!  
  
Shinobi: AWWW, BUT IT'S FUN!!!  
  
Puppy-chan: Yes yes, I know..  
  
::There's a pop, and the two crazy authoresses are gone::  
  
Duo: Phew! Thank god she let my braid be! I would've committed suicide if it was cut off!  
  
Naraku: Does that braid really mean that much to you?  
  
Duo: Me and my braid are like you and the destruction of the world!! You just can't live without it! It's like an insanity thing you get when you lose it!  
  
Naraku: Tell me about it!  
  
Vash: Let's play Calvinball!  
  
(Note: Calvinball is a game in Calvin & Hobbes that has absolutely no meaning what-so-ever and you do various things that give no ACTUAL point to anything! Kinda like us! ^_^)  
  
Duo: YEAH!  
  
Ed: YAY! CALVINBALL, CALVINBALL!  
  
Naraku: Huh?  
  
Duo: Uh, just watch.  
  
::Duo picks up a hockey stick while Vash slips on a football helmet and Duo begins whacking him over the head senselessly with the hockey stick, and Ed watches and laughs like an insanely hyped up maniac on a sugar high. Naraku watches cluelessly and his eye begins to twitch::  
  
Naraku: Your stupidity is wearing off on me! For god's sake, do the world a MAJOR favor by pushing each other off of a cliff into a deadly shore of sharp rocks!  
  
::Duo, Vash, and Ed begin to snicker evilly and Naraku places his hands on his head::  
  
Naraku: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???  
  
Ed: ATTACK THE TARGET!!!!  
  
::Ed grabs a tennis racket and runs after Naraku. Duo chases after him too holding up the hockey stick, and Vash grabs a baseball bat, a football, and a water noodle, laughs and follows the others:: (Start playing Calvinball.)  
  
::Dark is having a blast teasing Daisuke's shyness and he begins to torment girls in his body by asking them out, scaring them to death, ect., ect. when all of a sudden, he decides he better make the last one count. Dark walks up to an old lady and begins to talk::  
  
Dark: OH HI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOO LONG! HOW ARE YOU!? I'M JUST FABULOUS! DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME WE TALKED? OH IT'S BEEN AGES!  
  
Old Lady: Oh, hello Daisuke! I'm glad you're doing well! I don't think we've talked since you were in Kindergarten!  
  
::As the old lady continues to talk, Dark looks at her wide eyed and slowly slips out of sight:: (Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi. I haven't seen  
  
you in so long." etc. See if they play along.)  
  
::Toya is in the electronics department when he sees Li. With a mischevious grin, he runs over to a boom box and turns the station. He then turns off the radio and walks over to Li.  
  
Toya: Yo shrimp!  
  
::Li looks at Toya suspiciously::  
  
Li: What do you want?  
  
Toya: Aww come on now, aren't you happy to see your girlfriend's brother?  
  
::Li blushes::  
  
Li: Sakura ain't my girlfriend!  
  
Toya: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just teasing you! Say, didn't you say you were looking for a new stereo?  
  
Li: Yeah.what about it?  
  
Toya: Well, there's a really nice one, right over here!  
  
Li: Really?  
  
Toya: Yeah, it's so cool, and I'd get it myself, but I just got a new one! So I thought, hey, why don't I be nice to the twerp for once? So here you are, my good deed for the day!  
  
::Toya shows him the boom box::  
  
Li: Wow, it IS a nice one! And it's pretty cheap too!  
  
Toya: Yeah, so uh, why don't you just uh, try it out? I gotta get going, but you let me know if you liked it!  
  
::Toya runs off and hides in one of the isles::  
  
Li: Well, that WAS odd, but I ain't complaining! Now, I wonder if they get Tokyo tower's station here.  
  
::Li pushes the power on, and a blast of polka music blares throughout the store, and everyone covers their ears::  
  
Li: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
::Li shuts the radio off, and stands there, panting::  
  
Li: Yeah.it's.GREAT! (Turn a radio to a polka station; then turn it off  
  
and turn the volume up to full blast.)  
  
!@#$!@#$  
  
Puppy-chan: Well, there's the first chapter! We hope you liked it, and we personally want to thank Midnyte Blaque (aka The Lunagirl) for the e-mail, cause without the e-mail, the story wouldn't be possible, so thanx for that Luna!  
  
Shinobi Goddess: We'll be getting the next chapter up soon, so keep an eye out for it! Thanx, and please R&R!  
  
Both: Bai Bai! 


End file.
